1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electronic devices. More particularly, the invention relates to integrated circuit switches and frequency translation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Signal distribution systems are typically required to distribute a signal, such as an RF signal to one or more locations within the signal distribution system. The signal distribution system can be reconfigurable to allow routing of signals to be changed from an initial configuration. The reconfiguration of the signal distribution system can occur on-the-fly, while the system is in use. Reconfiguration of signal routing paths can be accomplished with switches.
However, switching transients can induce noise onto a signal distribution system and can affect the signal quality of other signal distribution paths. Additionally, switch isolation can affect signal quality of other signals in the signal distribution system. Low signal isolation may result in noise in the form of crosstalk from one signal path contaminating a second signal path. Changes in path loading, as a result of switching signal paths into and out of a signal path, can also result in increased noise or distortion in the signal path.
Signal distribution flexibility and the ability to reconfigure a signal distribution system on-the-fly is desirable. Yet signal degradation of signals distributed throughout the signal distribution system as a result of signal routing flexibility is to be minimized if signal quality is to be maintained within the signal distribution system. Within a reconfigurable signal distribution system, it is desirable to maintain signal isolation, minimize noise contributions including noise contributed by any switching transients, minimize signal distortion, and minimize current consumption.